heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcora
Appearance The Falcora are humanoid falcons. They are covered from head to mid-leg in feathers which are red, dark grey, light grey, black, or brown, and are spotted with silver and black. Their eyes are normally gold, silver, yellow, or green, and they have hooked beaks in place of a regular humanoid mouth or nose. They have regular humanoid arms, which along with their torsos are very muscular due to their ability to fly. Sprouting from their arms (not their backs, like the wings of a Celestari) they have feathered wings. In place of lower legs and feet they have talons. Occupations Falcora are excellent warriors and rangers, although some of them practice sky- and life-based magics. These are usually their leaders. Homeland There are very few Falcora left in Cyrnest, and those that remain live in the fortress kingdom called The Eyrie in Eastonheights. Languages Falcora, Drallai, Falcornish Attitude The Falcora are an ancient race, who, along with their more animal cousins, the Falcorn, have lived in the mountaintops of Eastonheight since time immemorial. It was only when the Drallai began emerging from their underground kingdoms and building fortresses on the tops of the mountains that served as the borders of their lands that the Falcora were discovered. Having lived in peace for so long, they didn’t understand relations with other humanoid races, and this led to their captivity. Throughout their captivity, they came to learn the language of the Drallak, which due to their great intelligence came easily to them. Only in recent years that the King of Drallai decreed this beautiful, unique species to be sentient and worthy of freedom, releasing those slaves that were willing. Many chose to remain with their Drallak masters, who treated them very well. Much has been forgiven, and today they share the mountaintops in peace with those that once were their captors. Innate Abilities *''180 Vision: A Falcora can see 180 degrees around them, completely removing any threat of being flanked or surprised from the side.'' *''Beak: The Falcora’s beak is razor sharp, and can be'' used as a Good puncturing weapon. *''Claws: The talons of a Falcora can be used as Fair'' Sharp weapons when kicking, which they don’t do very often. *''Feathered: The feathers of a Falcora keep them safe from the elements, reducing heat or cold damage by one rank.'' *''Flight: Falcora can fly twice their regular movement speed in any direction without penalty, and double that if that’s the only action they intend to take. They cannot fly silently, thus removing the chance of flying stealth.'' *''Speak With Animals: Falcora can effortlessly speak to birds of prey.'' *''Absolute Direction: Falcora always know which direction they are facing.'' *''Keen Sight: In addition to having a much higher than usual Focus score, Falcora gain +2 ranks to any Focus roll involving sight.'' Racial Modifiers STR: 0 AGL: +10 DEX: 0 REF: +10 FOR: 0 INT: 0 WLP: 0 FTH: 0 FOC: +25 PSY: 0 PER: 0 LCK: 0 Size:1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old